dc_comics_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Wonder Woman
Queen Diana of Themyscira and the Amazons, also known as Diana Prince in Man's World, is the demigoddess daughter of Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons and Zeus, King of the Olympian Gods. In 2015, Diana rescued fighter pilot Steve Trevor, going with him to the outside world, helping him to defeat With A.M.A.Z.O. defeated, Diana supported Batman and Superman's plan to form a team of heroes to protect the world, and Diana was proud to be a founding member of the new 'Justice League'. Diana remained in Man's World for some time, living in Gateway City and working for the Gateway City Museum of Antiquities. Now residing in United States, she is known throughout the world as the first and foremost superheroine Wonder Woman. Biography Early Life Diana was born three thousand years ago on the island of Themyscira to Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons, and Zeus, king of the Olympian Gods. Childhood and Training Meeting Steve Trevor After millennia training as an Amazon warrior, Diana pleads with her mother Hippolyta to put her abilities to a proper use, and suggests the Amazons should contact Man's World and reintegrate. Hippolyta however, claims mankind cannot be trusted, and that the Amazons will remain on the island Her life however changes when one day, while she is roaming the island by herself, she sees a falling aircraft plunge into the Amazon river. To her amazement, it was a man; the first man she had ever seen. She quickly noticed he was unconscious, with a number of injuries he was left with after the crash. The Amazons quickly arrived, led by Antiope. At first, they wanted to kill the man, but Diana reminded them that the Amazons are meant to the protector's of mankind, and that he was under her protection. Though Antiope objected, she agreed to not kill the man, but would seek the Queen's decision. Diana brought the man to a healing room, where she remained by his side with an armed guard for a number of days until he finally woke. It took a moment for the man to think clearly through his head injury, but eventually introduced himself as Steve Trevor. Asking Steve who he was and how he found Themyscira, Steve was quickly taken by Hippolyta's guard to be questioned. Under the influence of the Lasso of Truth, Steve identified himself as Major Steven Rockwell Trevor. Arriving in Man's World Experiencing Gateway City Return to Themyscira Founding the Justice League War of the Gods Chasing Kara Zor-El Facing the Injustice League Defeating the Injustice League Justice League Memorial Along with Superman and Martian Manhunter, Diana presided over the memorial of their fallen friends. Ruling over Themyscira While remaining a member of the Justice League, Diana now takes on the responsibility of ruling Themyscira. Facing Zod Appearance Personality Powers and Abilities * Immortality - * Superhuman Strength - * Superhuman Speed - * Superhuman Durability - * Master Combatant - Relationships Family * Hippolyta - mother * Zeus - father * Antiope - aunt * Olympian Gods ** Ares - half-brother and rival ** Aphrodite ** Hephaestus - half-brother ** Hermes - half-brother ** Apollo - half-brother ** Artemis - half-sister Allies * Amazons * Gargareans * Steve Trevor - former boyfriend and ally * Justice League ** Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman - co-leader ** Bruce Wayne/Batman - co-leader ** Barry Allen/Flash - co-leader ** Arthur Curry/Aquaman - co-leader ** John Stewart/Green Lantern ** J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter ** John Smith/Red Tornado ** Oliver Queen/Green Arrow * Teen Titans ** Robin ** Victor Stone/Cyborg ** Garfield Logan/Beast Boy ** Starfire ** Raven Enemies * Veronica Cale * Injustice League ** Cheetah - enemy ** Metallo - enemy ** Lex Luthor - enemy Category:Olympians Category:Justice League Members Category:Wonder Woman (film) Characters Category:Justice League (film) Characters Category:Supergirl (film) Characters Category:Wonder Woman: War of the Gods Characters Category:Justice League: World's Finest – Part 1 Characters Category:Justice League: World's Finest – Part 2 Characters Category:Clark (film) Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Casted Characters